Beautiful Mess
by Princess Ani
Summary: A leopard can never change its spots. That was Hatake Kakashi's philosophy until a young kunoichi causes him to question his beliefs. As his past merges with his present he struggles with the trials and tribulations that begin to emerge. KakaxOC. -characterdeath
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto, but I do own any that are not from the manga/anime.

A Beautiful Mess

By

Chapter 1 - In the Beginning

* * *

_Am I dead?_

As Kakashi's eyes fluttered open, he was greeted by the harsh fluorescent lights of an all too familiar hospital. The burning stench of antiseptic and blood invaded his sensitive nose causing him to wrinkle his face in disgust. He blinked a few times so that he could regain focus. Attempting to sit up, he grunted in pain when he realized his injuries came from his ribs. Kakashi looked down and touched his upper body gently.

Broken ribs.

No wonder his breathing was coming out short and ragged. Kakashi tugged at the mask that covered his face and lowered to breath easier, but the hospital scent forced him to put the cloth back in place. He felt his stomach churning after the assault his nose had taken. He needed to get out of this place. It reeked of death.

Kakashi began struggling, yanking the IVs out of his arm and ignoring the sharp pain that shot through him. The heart monitor in his room beeped rapidly when he tore off the sticky, wire pads connected to his chest. Almost instantly, a medic-nin burst through and restrained him.

"I can't stay here." He said hoarsely, his dry throat only permitted to speak barely above a whisper.

"You need to rest," The medic said calmly to him, re-inserting the IV and heart monitor.

Kakashi tried in vain to sit up, but was forced to sink in the softness of the hospital bed, defeated.

The door opened while the medic worked on him.

"Making a ruckus yet again, Kakashi?" He heard his sensei comment.

Kakashi made a face, "I hate hospitals."

Minato chuckled, "As do I, but you hurt yourself pretty bad yesterday."

"If Obito actually did something on our missions then maybe I wouldn't need to be saving him all the time."

Minato gave him a strange look, "Obito wasn't in any danger on the mission, Kakashi." Pausing, he continued hesitantly, "You put yourself between the enemy shinobi and Obito but didn't even bother to defend yourself. You stood there ready for the katana."

Kakashi said nothing.

_I'm my father's son_, he thought sadistically, _No honor. No will to live._

As if reading his thoughts, Minato said softly, "You shouldn't let what happened with your father change who you are."

"This _is_ who I am," Kakashi said bitterly, "I'm him. A leopard never changes its spots."

Before Minato could scold him, the door burst open.

"Kakashi-kun!" A young girl cried rushing to his side.

He looked at her in annoyance, "What are you doing here, Miyu?" He asked coldly.

She looked at him with teary eyes and placed a hand on his forehead, "As soon as I heard you got injured I came running from the training grounds."

Kakashi instantly recoiled at her touch. He glared at her icily and said, "You should be training, not petting over me like some love-sick child." Miyu looked like she had gotten slapped in the face.

Minato smacked Kakashi's head, "Kakashi!" He admonished.

Silent tears fell from Miyu's eyes. She left a single lily on his lap and rushed out of the hospital doors in shame. Kakashi watched impassively and then turned to his teacher, "Why did you hit me?"

"That was cruel." Minato said frowning, "She's just trying to be a good friend."

"I don't need her running around Konoha professing her love for me."

"Miyu's a nice girl, Kakashi."

"She's never going to grow up. It's just... pathetic." Kakashi muttered.

* * *

Miyu fled the hospital, vowing to never go near it ever again. Salty tears blurred her vision and she tripped over her feet falling onto the dirt path. It was dark outside. She let out a strangled sob picking herself up and ran home. Why was he so cold towards her? All she wanted was to be friends with him, but he always shut her out.

She rushed through the gates of the garden that surrounded her home and threw the door open. No one was home. Like always. Miyu tottered to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

_Maybe it's 'cause I'm ugly._ She thought gloomily, staring at herself in the mirror.

Nakijima Miyu had always been self-conscious about her physical appearance. Who wouldn't be, especially being a part of a clan where almost everyone was beautiful. The Nakijima clan had an eerie ability to produce incredibly gorgeous shinobi. Of course, they had realized long ago that it was a bloodline trait. Their kekkei genkai was in the arts of persuasion and seduction. But Miyu barely knew anything about it since she didn't fit into that category.

She took in the sight of her ugly duckling appearance. A messy mop of red hair covered her tear-stained face, it wasn't even the pretty red, it was dark and looked like blood. Her skin was pale, whiter than rice and marred with scars she received while on missions. C-ranked missions. Pathetic. She was short for her age, Rin toward over her and even _she_ was short. The only feature Miyu genuinely like about herself was her eyes, even though she was wearing glasses. They were large, almond-shaped, a golden hazel with specks of green and blue when the light her them just right.

Miyu sighed inwardly, combing her crimson hair with her fingers. Her parents had tried in vain to _fix _the anomaly that was their daughter when they realized that she wouldn't change, even at the ripe age of 10. They had performed rituals and ceremonies, cast jutsu, even tried getting her to have surgery, but nothing worked. They were currently testing to see if herbs would fix her. She was the single, lone ugly duckling. Even Her grandparents were better looking than her.

"No wonder Kakashi-kun doesn't like you," She told her reflection miserably, "You're ugly."

When she couldn't bear looking at herself any longer, she slapped the lights off and plodded down the long, dark empty hallway. She almost always came home to an empty household. Her family was always sent on covert missions due to their kekkei genkai. She didn't miss them, though. Even when they were home her brothers and sisters never spoke to her because she was "not worth their time." Her parents rarely spoke to her, too, they just looked at her disgustedly for being the only Nakijima in centuries to not have the bloodline trait. Her ninja skills weren't even good. They had thought she would train extra hard since she didn't have the kekkei genkai of their clan, but no, she was just a mediocre Chuunin. She barely made it past the exam, she was lucky if they went into technicalities. Her opponent had misjudged the distance between his fist and her face and she stumbled forward holding her kunai, effectively slicing his chest.

Leaving the lights off, Miyu flopped onto her soft bed and stared at the moon. She could see why people thought the moon was beautiful, it shined bright in the dark sky, illuminating everything it touched. Resting her head to the side, she sighed sadly.

She wished leopards could change their spots.

* * *

"Wake up." She heard a curt voice call from her bedroom door.

Miyu opened her eyes groggily and realized she was in the same position she had been last night, her head on twisted uncomfortably. She sat up and groaned in pain, rubbing her stiff neck. She looked to at the doorway and saw her father standing their with his arms crossed over his chest. He was an incredibly good-looking man, and still young. Her father was well-known amongst the shinobi community, along with her mother. The beautiful duo couple, Chika and Isamu. They both had striking bright red hair and cold grey eyes. To keep the bloodline pure, the clan intermarried. Her mother and father were second cousins and got married when they were 16. Chika, her mother, had sworn off any ninja duties until after Miyu was born. Her father was the head of the clan, easily because he had the strongest kekkei genkai and because his father died a few years after he had gotten married.

His grey eyes swept her face dispassionately, "Have you been drinking the herbal medicine Kaede-sama gave you?"

Miyu shook her head guiltily, "I forgot to drink some last night."

"Tch." Her father scoffed, "Disappointing."

She bowed her head in shame.

"You're teammate came by this morning to tell you to meet them at the training grounds in an hour. It was Kurenai," He said, and then looked at his daughter thoughtfully, "You should take some beauty tips from her, she is a pretty, young girl."

Miyu glared at her father's retreating back. The one topic that her family ever spoke to her about was Kurenai.

"Kurenai's so beautiful."

"You should be more like Kurenai."

"Her eyes are gorgeous."

"Kurenai's skin is flawless."

Miyu didn't hate Kurenai, though. She was a kind person and always helped her out when she was having family troubles. They had become best friends, but Miyu never brought her to her house. She didn't think she could stand hearing her family comparing herself to Kurenai anymore.

She picked herself up from her bed and took a quick shower. Miyu frowned at her body when she got out, looking at herself in the mirror. She had a lot of baby fat.

"Urgh." She groaned, bumping her head on the wall. Another flaw.

Glancing at the clock, she saw she had 15 minutes to get to the meeting spot. She flew into her closet and grabbed her normal outfit. Among her team, she was the only one who wore the Chuunin/Jounin uniform; a forest green flak vest over dark blue long sleeves with red swirls on both biceps. She slipped her legs into the loose cotton pants that came with the uniform and quickly bound her legs with white bandages and tucked them into her sandals. She saw her leather pouch filled with kunai and shuriken slung over her desk chair and strapped that on her right thigh, along with another bigger pouch she tied around her waist that she stuffed with scrolls and more kunai. If she couldn't look beautiful, at least she could look professional.

Before leaping out her window, she scooped her hair up in a messy ponytail and snatched her glasses from her bed, since they must have fallen off while she was sleeping.

The early sun's rays hit her face filling her with warmth. The training spot wasn't too far away, so she took her time. Her favorite part of the day was when she leapt over rooftops at a speed civilians could not compete with. She paused on top of a rooftop, staring into the window across from her. She had a specific route when she left to train, and that was just so she could pass by _his_ house. She saw a beautiful mess of silver hair emerge from under his covers and roll over on his side, deep asleep.

_So they let him leave the hospital early,_ she thought. A smile always bloomed on her face whenever she passed by Kakashi's house.

She watched him a little longer and then continued on her way to the training grounds.

A few moments later she landed in the clearing and saw one of her teammates lounging in the sun and the other vigorously training. Kurenai lay flat in the soft grass, sighing every now and then. Her other teammate, Gai, was punching and kicking a wooden practice stump at a quick pace.

Kurenai cracked open an eyelid revealing a crimson eye, she cocked a smile and said, "It's about time."

Miyu fought the urge to roll her eyes and smirked at her, "At least I'm not as late as Obito."

Kurenai scoffed, "I don't think _anyone_ could be as late as him."

They giggled together and turned to watch their overactive teammate obliterate the wooden stump.

Gai looked over his shoulder and flashed Miyu his signature smile, "Hello there, my beautiful teammate!"

Miyu glared at Gai, "Can you stop saying that? At least say something that's true."

"But it is!" His voice boomed across the clearing.

Miyu opened her mouth to give Gai a sound retort, but stopped feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on yourself," She heard her sensei say. Miyu smiled and turned around seeing a tall man looking down at her.

She loved her sensei more than her own parents, which isn't say much, but considering they were her family she had to love them. But she loved her sensei more than anyone in the world.

"You know I don't like him saying that, Kiyoshi-sensei," Miyu frowned.

Kiyoshi patted her head fondly and turned to Kurenai, "You need to teach Miyu some self-confidence, Kurenai-chan."

"I've been trying ever since we became a team," Kurenai deadpanned.

Miyu stuck her tongue out at her beautiful friend and then said to her teacher, "I thought you were at a clan meeting?"

Kiyoshi shrugged, "They didn't need me for long. My brother is wants me to start a family like he did." He shuddered at the thought.

"Fugaku-sama is right!" Miyu said, "We would love for you to start a family with Kushina-san. Then we can play with your kids and take care of them."

She was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet at the thought of her sensei having a family.

Kiyoshi scowled, "Kushina doesn't want kids. And honestly, I don't want to put her through the trouble and having her quit her ninja duties."

Kurenai gasped, "Kushina-san doesn't want kids?"

"Well," Their sensei shifted uncomfortably, "She just can't." He ran hand through his spiky dark hair.

Miyu and Kurenai looked down, crestfallen. "That's so sad." Miyu said softly.

Kiyoshi patted their heads, "It's fine. There are so many Uchiha running around this village I doubt they need another one."

"But then you can pass down your awesome Sharingan to your kid!" Miyu crowed, looking at her sensei in admiration.

Her sensei was an Uchiha. Not just any Uchiha, but one of the strongest in the clan. His brother, Fugaku, was the head of the clan since he was the eldest, but Kiyoshi didn't mind. His Sharingan was stronger than anyone else's, even his older brother. The clan had disapproved of him leading a team that did not consist of all Uchiha's, but a quick word from the Hokage silenced them. Miyu wished _she_ was part of the Uchiha clan. They didn't have to be pretty to be accepted. Then again you needed to have the Sharingan to be well-liked.

"Minato-sensei is back," Miyu mentioned. She looked at her sensei for any reaction.

A scowl formed on his face, deepening after thinking about the blonde-haired man, "Hn."

Everyone knew the story between her sensei, Minato-sensei, and Kushina. Minato had saved Kushina a few years back from a group of rogue shinobi that kidnapped her. At the time, she was dating Kiyoshi. Then, she had started falling for Minato after that incident, but Kiyoshi was able to win her back. For the past year, though, she had begun hanging around Minato more and more, much to Kiyoshi's disapproval.

"What if Kushina-san-"

"She won't." Kiyoshi said firmly, but not assuredly, "And even if she does." He sighed, "Minato is a good man and an excellent shinobi."

This is why she admired her sensei so much. He was harsh and strong, but soft and kind at the same time. Miyu wanted to be just like him when she got older.

"Never give up, sensei!" Gai shouted while he was training, "Do not waste your springtime of youth because of your rival!"

Kurenai stifled a giggle seeing their sensei's annoyed expression.

"Alright," He said, huffing an irritated breath, "Kurenai and Miyu start sparring."

* * *

Miyu fell to a heap on the floor of the training grounds. Her team had left a few hours ago, but she had stayed behind to train more. She needed to get stronger. Kakashi's harsh words floated in her head...

She had decided while training with Kurenai that she was going to change. She didn't want to be weak anymore. The years of disappointment her family displayed towards her and the beating she took from training had finally made her snap. She wanted to be someone Kakashi would look to with admiration as she looked at him

Then, she heard footsteps approaching her. She turned her tired head in the direction of the footsteps and saw 4 pairs of sandaled feet stopping a few feet away from her. It was Kakashi's team.

"Ne, Miyu-chan?" She heard Obito ask.

She tried to lift her body, but she fell back in exhaustion. "Hey, Obito-kun." She saw him crouch down and turned his head so she could see him straight, "Hey, Rin-chan." She saw the brown haired girl on Obito's other side looking at her, too.

"How long have you been out here?" He asked concernedly.

"Since 9." She said sheepishly.

"In the morning?!" Obito exclaimed.

"Of course, you idiot," She heard a familiar, cold voice snap. It sent a shot of warmth throughout her body, "It's not 9 pm yet."

"Be nice." Minato warned.

"He's being stupid." Kakashi shot back.

"Stop being an ass." Obito retorted.

"Please." Rin pleaded, putting herself in between the two boys, but staring at Kakashi adoringly.

"Do you need help getting up?" Minato asked her kindly, squatting so that she could look at him properly.

Minato pitied the girl. The Jounin knew about the Nakijima clan and their strange, yet deadly kekkei genkai. She was the only one in the history of the clan to not have gained this power. Her parents never spoke of her, but they spoke highly of their children all the time. Living life like this had taken its toll on the young girl and Minato had noticed. Her skills as a kunoichi had begun to waver due to the lack of praise and love from her family. He felt for her and talked to her plenty of times. Behind her words he sensed a longing for acceptance that she would never receive. He was glad to find out that her team consisted of two of the most kindest shinobi in the rookie ranks. He even brought his team around so that she would have more friends, but instantly regretted that decision. She had become attached to Kakashi in a way he knew Kakashi would not like. In response, Kakashi shut her out and said cruel things to get her away from him.

Minato looked into the hazel eyes of the young girl and saw the sadness in them.

Miyu nodded silently, not looking at Kakashi. She hadn't forgotten what he said to her the previous night. Minato scooped her up in his arms and looked at his team.

"I thought we were going to finish training." Kakashi said, glaring at the girl in his teacher's arms.

She cowered at his angry stare. "Stop it!" Obito growled, "You're so mean to Miyu-chan."

Kakashi ignored his teammate and looked at his sensei, "Well?"

Minato sighed, and looked down at Miyu, "Would you mind waiting here while we train for a bit?"

Miyu shook her head silently. Minato walked over to a nearby tree and rested her against it.

"Kiyoshi overwork you?" He asked, smiling at her.

"No," Miyu said quietly, "I just want to change."

Minato looked the girl with a strange expression, then smiled and said, "You're going to be a spectacular kunoichi."

Miyu flashed him a bright smile, "Thank you, Minato-sensei."

He ruffled her hair and made his way back to his team. Kakashi watched this impassively, tapping his foot. He snorted derisively and said, "You shouldn't say things you don't mean, sensei."

Minato gave Kakashi a look, "I meant it."

Kakashi frowned, "Like I said before, sensei: A leopard never changes its spots. Miyu is weak, and will remain weak."

"She's a Chuunin like you." Minato pointed out.

"It was a fluke. We all know it, but the Hokage felt pity for her since her clan pretty much disowned her anyways."

"Well, I believe she'll become great." Minato said, looking at the girl who had fallen asleep against the tree.

"I believe it, too!" Obito said confidently.

Rin said nothing. She looked over to Kakashi as he looked at her pointedly. She remained silent. He rolled his eyes and said, "Let's go spar." And motioned for his teammates to follow him to the middle of the clearing.

Minato chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "You should watch out, Kakashi, she could give you a run for your money in a few years."

"Yeah right!" The boy shouted back.

Minato watched his students begin to spar, focusing his bright, blue eyes on the prodigy of the Hatake clan.

_One day you'll_ _learn_, _Kakashi..._

_People can change... _Then he looked at the sleeping girl once more.

_Miyu-chan..._

_I believe in you... _

* * *

End Chapter 1


	2. Moon Country

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto, but I do own any that are not from the manga/anime.

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 2 - Moon Country

* * *

"Damn these gloves are annoying." Miyu complained to her teammate, tossing the long black gloves she was wearing across the room of the little inn they were staying at. They were far away in the Moon Country, the mission had taken almost a month to complete.

Her partner snorted.

"Stop whining," He chuckled, throwing off the black cloak he was wearing and falling onto the small cot they had brought up since there was only one bed in the room.

Miyu frowned, "You like wearing them?"

He thought for a moment, "I guess not." Following Miyu, he lobbed the gloves onto his open pack.

"Did Shikaku give you the mission scroll?" Miyu asked while she searched through her bag, "I don't have it..."

"You're so forgetful," Her partner deadpanned, "You handed it to me so you _won't_ forget about it."

Miyu scratched her head sheepishly, "Heh, heh, right..."

She slid her ANBU mask off her head and plopped herself on her bed, propping her head on her elbows and looking at the other ANBU. He removed the scroll from his pouch and removed his mask as well, revealing the black shaggy hair of her ex-sensei. Hiyoshi smirked at her and unraveled the scroll with his chakra.

"So much for leading your first ANBU mission," He drawled, tossing the scroll to her. Miyu caught it easily and glared at her former teacher.

Miyu looked at Hiyoshi thoughtfully, thinking about what he had just said. This was her first ANBU mission as a Captain. Who'd have thought she would get this far. It had been 7 years since her ugly (no pun intended) incident with Kakashi. She began training harder than any other rookie had trained before, and was rewarded for her perseverance. Once the Kyuubi had attacked, she was put to the test. While the other younger shinobi were trapped off in a small cove, she had stolen away since her parents hadn't cared if she was safe or not, and assisted her fellow Leaf shinobi. Out there she saw and experienced things a young girl of 14 should never have experienced. She had changed. Her family was obliterated, leaving her as the last of her clan. She was there when her father and mother clung to each other as the hands of Death took them. Her brother's and sister's fell one by one against the monstrous beast. Though they never showed love to her, she held them until their last breath. When it was over, she vowed to grow stronger in memory of her family and of Minato, the man who had set her on the path to become a great kunoichi.

That was also the last time she had seen Kakashi. He immersed himself in ANBU and was lost in their ranks. Before he had joined the elite group, Miyu rarely saw Kakashi since Obito and Rin's death. She tried in vain to connect with him, but he ignored her, rushing into the darkness of his heart. No matter what he said or did to her, Miyu still wanted to be close to him. But as the years passed and she thought less and less of the brooding prodigy, even forgot about him when she became a Jounin at the tender age of 15. It was during that time that she had transformed. It wasn't over night, but within a year she had changed from an awkward goose into a full-fledged swan.

It seemed her kekkei genkai was just late to catch up with her. Her features become soft and gentle, her body strengthened and filled out, but her eyes remained the same. When she smiled, men would instantly be at her feet. Her laugh sent birds singing. Miyu was overjoyed to find that she indeed _had_ the bloodline trait, but she never used it. She wanted to become strong in her own way.

At that point in her life, a young silver-haired, masked boy was long forgotten

Even when she joined ANBU she never saw him, nor heard a word about him. But her involvement in ANBU took a toll on herself. Combined with the horrid destruction of her clan and the emptiness left by the death of one of her favorite senseis, Minato, she had become an unfeeling machine. She had no time to think about him. Miyu had disregarded about the boy who believed she would never change.

"Our mission is already done, grouchy pants." She teased her sensei, coming out of her reverie.

"I can't wait to get home," Hiyoshi groaned. He stretched out his long, lean body and heard little pops and cracks along his joints, "I'm getting too old for this."

Miyu laughed, it sounded hollow, but at least she still had the ability to make such a sound, "You're only 30."

"Most shinobi my age are already retired," He growled back.

Miyu smirked, rolling the scroll up after sweeping the objectives a swift eye, "We assassinated the idiot who stole from the Feudal Lord's treasury, destroyed their group, I think we deserve a personal commendation."

He nodded his head, "Good job getting rid of those guards back there."

He eyed the young girl, no not the right term, _woman_more carefully. She had grown exceptionally beautiful the past few years. It warmed his heart knowing that while she was cold and withdrawn towards everyone else, she managed to stay jovial for himself and a few others. He rarely heard her life or smile, but when she was in ANBU, it made her happy for some reason.

"No problem," She grinned, though it was empty, "Now, let's get some sleep. We're heading out in a few hours."

Hiyoshi sighed and flipped off the lights. "Goodnight, Miyu-chan."

"G'night, sensei," Miyu yawned.

* * *

A faint whisper in the night resounded in the small room. Darkness surrounded them.

The two ANBU were not awakened.

Suddenly...

'_Crash'_

"Hiyoshi-sensei!"

Her scream pierced the night

"Miyu! Miyu where are you!"

_'Boom'_

The room exploded, debris flew this way and that. Hiyoshi picked himself up from the heap, clutching his bloody body. Light had returned to his eyes, but he did not see his young student anywhere. A crowd formed, crying in dismay.

He squinted and saw a darkened form carrying Miyu into the forest and then another attack at him with a long sword. They bore the Feudal Lord's emblem. Hiyoshi's eyes turned red with rage and he had half the mind to chase after the culprit who had kidnapped Miyu. But he knew he needed back up and had to inform the Hokage and send a squad of ANBU to retrieve her. Kiyoshi fled the destroyed inn and ran as fast as his feet would carry him, evading his pursuer. It would take him 4 days to get back to Konoha in his condition. He shouted in frustration and disappeared into the night.

* * *

The Third Hokage sat comfortably in his chintzy arm chair. It was early in the morning, the sun was barely peeping over the horizon. He looked over a few de-briefs until his eyes settled on a hospital discharge notification... right next to a mission request form. He frowned.

_Kakashi, you'll be the death of me_, he thought rubbing his old face.

The young Hatake had been on missions non-stop for the past 3 years. Dangerous missions. S-class missions. The Hokage couldn't refuse, the village was in need of money and Kakashi was sometimes the only one who was up for the expensive ones and expensive meant really dangerous. But the wizened Sandaime had to put his foot down. Kakashi was in and out of the hospital more times than he could count, and the Hokage finally decided to put a hold on his mission-taking.

The Sandaime was about to flick his light off, until someone burst into the office. The Hokage looked up in surprise to find a bloody Kiyoshi babbling at top-speed.

"Kiyoshi-" The Hokage tried asking, but was cut off by his incessant rant.

"-Andthentheysurroundedusindar knessandIcouldn't see-"

"What are you-"

"-AndwhenIcameoutshewas gone-"

"Who was-"

"-AndIwas chaseddown,butIescapedandIcameherebecau seIknew-"

"Kiyoshi!" The Hokage's voice boomed silencing the ANBU.

The older man stared at Kiyoshi until he began to calm down. Clutching his broken arm, Kiyoshi continued in a calmer, but still angry voice, "Miyu and I had almost finished the mission and were heading back to deposit the scroll. We stayed at a small inn nearby the Feudal Lord's palace when someone snuck into our room while we slept and cast this strange genjutsu on us that impaired our sense of sight. They took her and tried to kill me but I was able to get away." And then Kiyoshi's eyes burned in anger, "They bore the Feudal Lord's emblem."

The Hokage took no time in calling his ANBU guard. They appeared within seconds. Thinking fast, the elder Hokage glanced down at the mission request Kakashi had sent him and came to a decision.

"Nakijima Miyu has been kidnapped. I need you to find Hatake Kakashi, Shiranui Genma, and Mitarashi Anko."

"Hai!" The three ANBU chorused, disappearing in a puff of smoke. One remained staring calmly at the Hokage.

"Let me go." Kiyoshi pleaded.

"No," The Hokage said quickly, "You need medical attention. Tenzou-" The young ANBU stiffened, "-Take Kiyoshi to the hospital and see to it he is healed then get back here. You're going too." The Hokage gave him a meaningful look that said, _Make sure he is sedated._

Kiyoshi struggled against the ANBU's hold, so Tenzou used his wood jutsu to restrain him.

When they left, the Hokage stared out the window and muttered to himself, "What could they possibly want with her?"

* * *

It had been a long day for one young Hatake Kakashi. He had just returned from a 2 week long mission, bearing sever injuries he knew he would recover from. The moment he discharged himself from the hospital earlier that night, he sent a mission request from the Hokage knowing the older man wouldn't refuse.

Lounging on his couch, he sipped warm green tea and reminisced. Ever since the fateful day the Kyuubi had destroyed the village, Kakashi had signed up for ANBU and went on missions back to back. He had been a Captain for a year already. He couldn't bear to be anywhere that reminded him of his past, which meant he needed to be far away from Konoha. Kakashi saw this as a win-win situation for himself and for the village. He took missions that others wouldn't take and do good for the Leaf citizens, all the while brooding in his lonesome of those he lost.

Minato. Rin. Obito.

He sipped his tea and let the warmth spread throughout his body. A quick pain shot out from his left eye and he unconsciously rubbed it. Blinking, he opened said eye and looked around experimentally. He never used the gift his best friend had given him, it was far too difficult and too draining, but from time to time he would train with it. Sighing, Kakashi slipped his left eyelid shut and took another sip.

Tomorrow he would prepare for a mission that would undoubtedly be a long one. He stood up, stretching his sore limbs and entered the small bedroom of his apartment.

Kakashi sank into the softness of his bed and instantly drifted off into sleep...

A few hours later he heard a loud knock on his door.

He grumbled, but didn't get up.

'_BAM BAM BAM'_

"Go away." He mumbled, slipping his eyes closed.

_'BAM BAM BAM'_

"I'm not home." Kakashi called out, grabbing a pillow and covering his ears with it.

"Get out here, Hatake." He heard Ibiki's growl penetrate his bedroom walls, "And put on your uniform. The Hokage has a mission for you."

Kakashi's ears perked up at that, but he still sighed in aggravation. It was a little _too_ soon for a mission.

"Hai, hai," Kakashi called out, "I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Make it 10."

The young man glared at his door hoping the scarred man beyond could fee his wrath. All he heard was a chuckle and poof.

Kakashi rubbed his face and swung his legs around his bed looking at the time. His old alarm clock flashed 6:15 am. He groaned and pushed himself off and began rummaging through his closet. He had one set of his ANBU uniform left thrown at the bottom of the small armoire. Removing his shirt, Kakashi gasped in pain and instantly bent over. His wound had healed but it still needed time to adjust. Huffing, he slipped his sleeveless ANBU shirt with his attached mask on and strapped his white vest on top.

It took him a while to find his porcelain ANBU mask, but he found it in a heap of his torn and bloodied uniforms used on his previous mission. He grimaced at the dry blood that flaked onto his floor. Kakashi reminded himself to give his room a good scrub when he returned.

Eyeing his unpacked bag, he wondered whether or not to bring his overnight essentials but thought against it. If the Hokage needed to see him _now_, he would have informed him to bring his pack.

He was out of the door moments later, slinging his signature white blade across his back.

* * *

"Ah, glad to see you on time." The Hokage greeted as Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke in the middle of the large office.

Looking around, Kakashi saw Genma, Anko, and Tenzou standing solemnly and staring at the Hokage with concerned faces.

"Considering it's 2 in the morning..." Kakashi let his sentence hang.

"I'll inform you four of what developed tonight and what needs to be done," The Hokage began, eyeing the young ANBU that stood before him, all barely of age, "Miyu was captured 4 days ago by the Feudal Lord of Moon Country while on her first mission as Captain. We don't know what his motives are, but considering she has a bloodline trait, we can assume that's what he's after. She needs to be retrieved as quickly as possible."

The group nodded in assent, but Kakashi was the only who stared at the Hokage in disbelief.

"Are you talking about _Nakijima _Miyu?" He asked, still unsure if his keen sense of hearing was playing tricks on him.

"Yes, Kakashi." The Hokage confirmed, frowning.

"She's in ANBU?" Kakashi uttered in shock, "That would mean... Wait, she's a Jounin, too?"

"You're a terrible friend, Hatake," Genma muttered, shaking his head.

"We're not friends," Kakashi said automatically, "We knew each other as kids but that was it."

"Regardless of your relationship with her," The Hokage cut in, "You four are leaving right now to find her. Kakashi is Captain of this mission. There's little to no intelligence on the Feudal Lord's weaponry, what we do know is that he has hired a fair amount of well-known ninja to guard him and his... treasures."

_Treasures meaning women _Kakashi thought in disgust.

"We'll send a follow-up squad to rendezvous with you in a few hours. Scout the area out but do not engage in battle with the Feudal Lord." He handed Kakashi a scroll and said finally, "This is the layout of the palace, find out where she is."

The four ANBU nodded their heads once more and left swiftly.

Moving at a speed faster than normal ninjas ran at, the ANBU squad flew through the treetops of the Fire Country. Light in his step, Kakashi had barely touched a tree branch before he was speeding to the next. An unusual feeling of dread began settling in his stomach. He didn't know if it was for the kidnapped girl, or the impending doom that might befall his team if he does something wrong. His thoughts strayed to the young girl he had barely seen through the passing years. She was an ANBU Captain now? Miyu had gone far and beyond his expectations and he couldn't help but wonder how she could have done it.

It would take 2 days to get to the Moon Country if they went continued at their pace. Kakashi did not like wasting time and insisted on only a few hours of sleep before they were off again in the darkness. His mind wandered to Miyu, hoping she was okay.

Ever since Minato and Obito's death, Kakashi had realized that being cold and withdrawn never solved anything. His outlook on life hadn't changed, but he allowed himself to let down his guard just a bit. He had begun to make friends, not many, but some. Sometimes Kakashi would think back to his actions and shudder at the thought of how childish and mean he was. But never did he think about Miyu. She had become a faded memory in his mind.

Now, he remembered the harsh things he had told her years ago and a scowl formed on his face. Maybe it was because of him she had pushed herself and never looked to him for friendship. Of course, it was. He never wanted her friendship in the first place. Another thing to place on his list of regrets.

The sun was shining, beating heat on the backs of the swift squad. They were near the Feudal Lord's palace by now, seeing the trees become sparse and more farmland appearing. The large, looming shape of the Lord's home came into view. Kakashi slowed his pace and looked back at his team. Behind their masks he could tell they were exhausted, but determined to continue on. He slunk away silently in the shadows of the trees and approached the tall, cement walls cautiously.

Kakashi motioned for his team to stop and they dropped to the forest floor. He slid his mask on top of his head as the others did the same. They gathered around him as he told them his plan.

"The palace is huge so we're going to need a few more sets of eyes out there. I'll summon my ninken to guard or warn us outside while investigate inside. I'm still not sure what he would want with Miyu." Kakashi muttered. He looked at his team with a critical eye and notice they seemed very distraught. Tenzou was fiddling with his hands nervously, Anko's lips were set in a tight, grim line, and Genma looked like he was about to kill someone.

"I think I know." Anko said grimly, "Think about it. She _just_ developed her kekkei genkai a little over a year ago."

"So, he wants her kekkei genkai?" Genma asked confusedly.

Anko rolled her eyes, "No, you idiot. He wants _her_. For himself most likely and to get her to get rid of his enemies."

Genma's eyes snapped up, a deep, angry growl rose from his chest. "He wouldn't lay a hand on her."

Kakashi felt a cold dread wash over him, he understood fully what Anko was saying. Yet he was taken aback. She had her clan's kekkei genkai, too? Man, he was _way_ out of the loop.

"Did he think he could get away with kidnapping an ANBU?" Tenzou questioned in hushed voice, "Surely he knew that we would get her back."

"They tried to kill Kiyoshi-senpai," Genma snarled, his eyes grave, "If they had gotten him, we never would have guessed it was the Feudal Lord we were working for that could have taken her."

"We can't wait for the follow-up team, she's already been in there for 6 days," He decided after a long silence, "Who knows what that disgusting man is doing to her."

Anko, and Tenzou looked at each other hesitantly, but silently agreed. Genma could only nod his head trying to think properly past his fury. They were all very close with the red-headed girl and wanted her safe in their village as soon as possible.

_The Hokage was foolish to have let such young, hot-headed ANBU be the advance team._ Kakashi mused inwardly

He formulated a quick plan in his mind and then spoke, "Alright, I'll have my ninken scout the perimeter of the palace, I'm sure that grotesque man must have put up extra security since his men didn't kill Kiyoshi. Once they return, we'll infiltrate the compound, take out any one that gets in our way and arrest the Feudal Lord. Do not under any circumstance kill him or his family, unless you want a war on your hands. We'll take him to the Daimyou of Moon Country and have him deal with his Lord."

"How do you know he'll punish him," Genma growled, "What if he's in on it too?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I've met the Daimyou," He said firmly, "He's straight as an arrow."

"If it gets too heavy in there, get out. Genma, I want you to take the top floors, you should have advantage over them with your senbon. Tenzou, take the ground level and knock 'em out with your wood jutsu. I'll find Miyu."

Anko looked expectantly at Kakashi, he turned to her with a serious face, "I understand how close you are with Miyu, but you can't let your emotions get in the way of this mission. I need you to get to Feudal Lord and arrest him. _Do. Not. Kill. Him."_

"I get it, I get it!" Anko snapped, "But I can do whatever I want so that I can arrest him, right?"

An evil glint passed through her bright brown eyes.

Kakashi smirked, "Sure."

She fist-pumped in the air and rubbed her hands together, "That bastard is going to pay for harming Miyu-chan."

"Hatake," Genma said slowly, keeping his eyes on the forest floor, "Let me get Miyu-chan."

Kakashi looked at Anko and Tenzou, raising his eyebrow. His actions clearly said _Is there something going on between those two?_

A quick jerk of Tenzou's head answered his question.

He sighed inwardly, "No, Genma, you can't. I'll be able to find her quicker using my Sharingan."

The Senbon-chewing shinobi nodded his head in defeat, but his eyes burned with desire to see Miyu.

Slicing his thumb open with a kunai, Kakashi formed quick hand seals and called out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In a poof of smoke, 8 dogs sat appeared sitting comfortably on the forest floor. The smallest one, a pug with a bandana around his neck trotted up to Kakashi and said in a low, gruff voice, "'Sup."

"Hey, Pakkun. I need you guys to scout around, tell us how many guards are at each entrance and if there are shinobi around. Don't miss a single detail." Kakashi informed his ninken companion.

Pakkun nodded his head and turned to the 7 other dogs, "You heard the man, let's go."

They barked in response and ran into the underbrush of the forest at breakneck speed. Kakashi unraveled the scroll the Hokage had given him and started to lay out their plan.

Less than 10 minutes later and the plans complete, the pack returned. They spoke one by one.

"There are 8 guards at the main entrance."

"Another 8 in the back."

"10 patrol the wall."

"5 are on the rooftop."

"And there's another 5 that are hidden on each level of the palace on the balconies."

Pakkun looked at Kakashi with a concerned look, "They're all shinobi. They seem to be formidable enemies, Kakashi. Are you planning on going in there with just the 4 of you?"

"Yes." Kakashi answered without hesitation, "I need you guys to create a distraction so we can enter the palace quickly and get out just as quick."

"We'll take care of the guards," A large pitbull growled.

"Thanks, Bull."

"Anytime."

Kakashi turned to his team, they were waiting in anticipation to storm the palace and retrieve their friend.

_Their friend. Not his._ Kakashi thought a bit sadly.

"You guys memorized the plan? Everyone has their radio on?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Hai!" They said in unison, a smirk playing on their lips.

Kakashi grinned, "Let's go!"

* * *

_It's too quite..._

He heard a crash somewhere in the lower levels and hoped Tenzou was doing alright. The last he saw of Genma, he was furiously slamming his Senbon into unsuspecting guards. Anko had disappeared toward the West Wing where the Feudal Lord's chambers were. Kakashi was flying through the corridors, revealing his Sharingan and looking for a chakra signature that resembled Miyu's. He faintly remembered her soft purple chakra when she had stumbled upon him at the Memorial. It was difficult to concentrate looking for her when he had to focus on keeping his chakra from spilling out of his Sharingan. He still hadn't learned how to control the ever present crimson eye from sapping his chakra, it was as if it had created a hole in his stream of chakra.

"These guys are strong!" He heard Genma's voice crackle through his headset.

"Quit whining and put your ass to work." Anko's voice growled.

Tenzou laughed, but was cut off by a shout and a curse.

"You alright over there?" He asked his kohai.

"I'm fine," Tenzou's said, "I just got blood all over me."

Kakashi smirked, and continued through the hallway.

Anko continued to growl and yell in frustration over the headset, so he lowered it to a quiet murmur. They hadn't heard or seen a hair of the Feudal Lord and he knew Anko was getting frustrated.

A faint pulse of chakra caught his attention as he passed by a large drawing room. He glanced at it curiously, but the faint pulse didn't return. Touching the door cautiously, he pushed it open tightening his hold on his kunai. Once inside, he found it empty. The large room was bare, except for sheets that covered furniture. Kakashi sighed in frustration, allowing more chakra into his borrowed eye and looked around.

_There!_

The faint pulse of chakra had passed through his peripherals, and he narrowed it to the ground below him. Kakashi assumed she was on the 2nd level, but the chakra pulse was far too close to be that far below him. He crouched down on his knees and began knocking around the wooden floor above the faint pulse of chakra.

_Thunk._

A hollow knock resounded in the spacious room. Kakashi lowered his face closer to the wide plank he had knocked on and saw a sharp sliver of chakra that looked as though it nailed the wood down. He placed a finger above it and shot out a little of his chakra at it. Instantly, he felt a tug, and lifted his hand. The wood lifted with his movements, along with a few other planks wide enough for a person to fit through.

He heard muffled sounds make their way out of the small space he had discovered. Kakashi peeked inside and found a chamber. A stepladder caught his attention that dropped after he removed the planks that hid the entrance. The pulse of chakra grew stronger as he made his way inside. He felt his hair stand on end upon dropping to the chamber floor, he could sense something bad had happened in here.

Keeping on alert, Kakashi squinted in the darkness of the hidden room. It smelled moldy and damp. Across from him was a wooden door that probably led to another part of the underground chamber. He looked around, but the rest of the room was bare. He poured more chakra into his Sharingan to make out was on the other side of the door, but he could see nothing.

More muffled sounds was heard beyond the door, but they became clearer in Kakashi's sensitive ears. He leaned in closer and concentrated.

It sounded like...

"You stupid, dirty, slut." He heard a man's voice snarl.

Kakashi's eyes snapped open and he burst through the door, seeing a sight he wished he would never have to see again.

Chained to a wall, a young woman with dark red hair hung, naked. Her hair covered her face, but he knew who it was. Dried blood caked her shapely, pale body and bruises adorned her arms and chest. She looked up slowly at the outburst, her eyes meeting his. He saw the deadened expression in them along with obvious pain. Kakashi couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful golden hazel eyes that stared back at him. Anger bubbled inside him seeing the faint and faraway look he gave her.

"Who the fuck are you!" A voice shouted.

Kakashi turned slowly and saw a hideously fat man standing with a silken robe barely covering him up. The man grabbed a sword that lay beside him and Kakashi noted the weapons that strewn the floor, bloodied and he could guess who's blood it belonged to.

"I am the Feudal Lord!" The fat man yelled angrily, "You can't touch me!"

"Oh yes I can," Kakashi said quietly, "I can make you beg for me to take your life."

Eyes widening slightly, the man glared at the young ANBU with beady eyes, "If you kill me, our country will start war against yours."

Kakashi looked at the man with cold, deadly eyes, "We're arresting you, Feudal Lord of Moon Country, for your crimes against Konoha."

The man snorted, "Oh please, my men will be here in seconds. The moment you opened that door they have been signaled to be here. Sorry, kid, looks like you can't save this little morsel." The Feudal Lord licked his lips hungrily glancing at the hanging kunoichi.

Kakashi snapped. He didn't know what made him do it, but his normally calm and cool attitude was abandoned. He flew at the disgusting man and sliced his neck open with his white blade before the man knew what happened. Blood spurted all over the silver-haired man, but he didn't care. His eyes glinted with bloodlust as the obese man dropped with a loud thud and began choking on his blood. Just as quickly, Kakashi appeared next to the chained woman and cut off her restraints.

She groaned in pain as she fell into his arms, hanging her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm..." Miyu mumbled into his shirt, tears falling from her eyes.

Kakashi laid her down gently against the wall and said softly, "I'll be right back, I need to get something to cover you up."

The woman didn't respond. Flashing out of the room and up into the drawing room, he snatched a white blanket that covered a couch and reappeared beside her in a few seconds. She tried to move her legs, but cried in pain. Kakashi looked down and felt bile rise to his throat. Fresh blood was trickling from in between her thighs. His disdain for the dead Lord grew and he wished he could have tortured slowly before ending his life. Miyu shivered, covering her body with her arms. Getting a closer look, he saw the scars and cuts that marred her porcelain skin. Yellow and purple bruises were everywhere, along with deep bite marks. His hands shook in anger, but he saw her shiver harder and he wrapped her up in the white blanket he retrieved.

Kakashi lifted her gently bridal style and ran from the underground chamber. He touched his radio and said calmly, "I found her."

Shouts of surprise was heard over his ear piece and he proceeded to say, "I also found the Feudal Lord. He's dead."

Silence was heard over the radio. Then he heard Anko shout angrily, "Why couldn't you have left him to me?!"

Kakashi ignored her indignant protest and said, "We need to leave. _Now._ Miyu needs to be taken to a hospital."

"There's one near the Daimyou's castle." Tenzou's voice crackled tiredly.

"We'll meet at the same spot we planned at." Kakashi said finally, "Finish up and be there in 15 minutes."

_First_, Kakashi thought, _I should get her some clothes._

He looked down at the bundle he was holding and felt the guilt of years of ignoring her weigh on his shoulders. Her eyes stared straight ahead, lifeless and dead. She had endured something that she wasn't prepared for, something no woman should go through.

Kakashi kicked a door open and found it, to his good luck, to be a girl's bedroom. He laid the broken girl on the bed and began looking for clothes. Snatching a pair of pants and a silk shirt, he made his way over to Miyu only to find her crying softly into the pillow.

Something inside of him made his normally cold exterior melt. He felt responsible for what had happened to her. If he hadn't been so unwelcoming and spiteful towards her she never would have looked to go into ANBU. Tenderly, he slipped the silk shirt over her head and, careful not to jostle her. She was so beautiful. Kakashi couldn't believe that this was the annoying little girl that had burst through his hospital room every time he got injured, pouring her heart out to him.

Her tears had stopped, but her pained expression remained. He stroked her bruised cheek softly and brushed her dark hair out of her eyes. They were red and swollen.

Kakashi looked down at her legs and decided to clean them up first before putting her pants on. He walked swiftly to the conjoined bathroom and grabbed a towel, letting it soak in hot water before returning to Miyu. He wiped a little blood off before she recoiled at his touch. Her legs instantly snapped shut and she looked at him with fearful eyes.

"No, more." She whispered.

Kakashi flinched, "I'm not going to hurt you, Miyu. I'm going to clean you up and then get you dressed."

Miyu looked doubtful at his words, "Who are you?" She asked curiously, "You're a shinobi? Are you from Konoha?"

The silver-haired man looked at her in shock. She didn't know him. Had he been so cruel to her that she forced herself to forget him? Maybe she was brain washed and wiped of her memory.

Sincerely hoping for the latter since he didn't think he could bear the thought of hurting her so badly, he said in a cautious voice, "You don't remember me?"

Miyu twisted her face in concentration and looked at his Sharingan for the answer, "An Uchiha?"

Kakashi shook his head and grabbed her head gently, "It's me, Kakashi."

Her expression became blank, until a moment later it dawned on her. "Kakashi..." She whispered.

Hearing his name tumble from her lips sounded foreign and odd. He hadn't heard her say his name in a long time.

She crumpled in his arms, sobbing. "I never thought it would be you coming to save me." Miyu choked out.

Kakashi stroked her hair and let her cry into his chest. Calming words left his mouth, but they could not warm the beaten girl. They stared there for a few more minutes before Kakashi said softly, "We need to leave."

Nodding her head to show him she understood, she reached for the pants that were in his clutches and shoved her dirtied feet in, grunting in pain. Kakashi stooped down to help her, but she shoved his hand off.

"I can do it myself." Miyu said to him coldly. She didn't know what had gotten into her, falling into his arms like that. Miyu felt a strong burning _hate_ for the silver-haired man. No matter what had happened to her those past 6 days, she would never go weak for Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in mood; she started carrying herself with presence and strength. She struggled to regain balance, but fell to the bed tiredly. Not looking at him, Miyu grumbled under her breath.

"Need some help?" Kakashi said breezily.

She rolled her eyes and said through gritted teeth, "Yes."

He scooped her up easily in his arms and apologized, "I'm sorry for the things I said to you when we were younger."

"It doesn't matter," Her response was quick and emotionless.

Sighing, Kakashi flew through the palace and was outside in seconds. Bloodied bodies decorated the beautiful garden, large wooden forms held dead ninja. He surveyed Tenzou's mess and shook his head. He continued outside of the palace walls and into the forest. The moment his feet touched the ground where they had previously met, Anko, Genma, and Tenzou burst from the thickets of the trees.

"Miyu-chan!" Genma exclaimed seeing her purple and blue body.

She pushed herself out of Kakashi's arms and walked unsteadily over to her three friends. She smiled sadly at them, until her vision went black and she passed out. Genma lurched forward to catch her, but Kakashi got to her first. The Sharingan user frowned.

"Let's get her back to Konoha." Was all he said.

* * *

End Chapter


	3. Dead Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto, but I do own any that are not from the manga/anime.

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 3 - Dead Eyes

* * *

Miyu had been unconscious in the hospital for a few days now. From time to time he would visit her, but never stayed too long. Kakashi didn't know what it was about this girl, but he begun to develop a sense of protectiveness for her. It was probably because he had recalled a conversation he had with his late sensei before the Kyuubi attacked.

_"All I'm saying is you should try." Minato urged after training one day._

_Kakashi rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time at his mentor and groaned, "No, sensei. I don't want to be friends with her."_

_"Fine, fine. At least promise me you'll look out for her?"_

_"Why would I need to do that..."_

_"Because I like her. And so does Kushina."_

_"Hn... By the way, how did Kiyoshi-sensei take it when Kushina left him for you?"_

_"... Always the subtle one, eh, Kakashi..."_

He realized at 17 years old, he had failed to fulfill any dying requests his mentor and deceased best friend had asked. Obito asked him to protect Rin and now she was dead. Minato wanted him to take care of Naruto and he just abandoned the boy when he was a baby. Although, he heard that someone in the Jounin ranks was taking care of him. He made a mental note to himself to find out who it was.

The medic-nins had healed her well and mended the damage done to her... more intimate parts of her body, but they couldn't heal her mind. The Hokage had warned them that they should be patient with Miyu, it wasn't unlikely that a survivor of rape and kidnapping would lash out in anger and say things they normally wouldn't say. Kakashi doubted Miyu would hold back her disdain for him, and he couldn't blame her.

She seemed almost peaceful in her deep sleep. The dark purple bruises that seemed painted on her face were long gone, but her cheeks looked hollow and her skin was pallid. Kakashi placed a hand on her forehead and she sighed at the warm touch.

He smiled under his mask and began stroking her cheek when he heard footsteps coming toward the door. He silently slid his hand off her head and continued staring at her when the door opened.

"Hatake." Genma said breathlessly. His caramel hair looked windswept and telling by the deep rise and fall of his chest, he had raced here quickly, "How is she?"

"She's improving," Kakashi murmured, "Should be waking up any moment."

Genma nodded his head fervently. He walked toward the other side of Miyu's bed and placed a small bouquet of wildflowers on her bedside. Kneeling down, he brushed her dark red hair out of her face tenderly and began rubbing small circles on her arms.

"Are you two..." Kakashi began to ask.

"No, but we were testing it out before she left on her mission," Genma responded quickly, tearing his eyes away from the sleeping girl to look at his best friend, "You'd been gone so long I hadn't been able to talk to you about it."

Kakashi looked at him apologetically and said, "I'm sorry about that. I should be around more often than usual now, since I realized how much everyone has changed. I had forgotten all about Miyu, I didn't even know she became a Jounin or ANBU."

Genma shrugged, "You never liked her much when we were younger, so it's understandable."

_No it's not_ Kakashi thought, but said nothing.

"She used to talk about you," Genma said softly, "Right after you joined ANBU. Kept asking how you were doing, what you were up to. I don't know why, but she really wanted to be your friend." He looked at the masked Jounin and smirked, "Who would want to be friends with your annoying ass?"

Kakashi snorted, "I should say the same for you." He paused, then asked lightly, "She asked about me?"

"All the time. She told us your sensei asked her to watch out for you, make sure you hadn't lost faith."

Kakashi felt his heart sink, after all he did to her, she still cared. "I was a terrible friend, huh?"

Genma nodded his head, "You were. But after all you've been through I guess the fact that you reached out to us after the Fourth died was enough."

Emotions raged within him, but he stood impassively watching Genma stroke Miyu's forehead. She stirred under his touch. Genma smiled softly at her, planting a kiss on her cheek. Kakashi had never seen the playboy be so attached to one woman. He decided to leave the two alone and headed for the door until Genma's voice stopped him.

"Thanks... Hatake."

Kakashi paused.

"No problem, Shiranui, it was my duty."

And shut the door softly.

* * *

Later that day, he was approached by Gai who found him in front of the Memorial. Kakashi was telling Minato and Obito about his revelation of Miyu, and how he vowed to take better care of her as he had promised. Upon hearing his green-clad friend's footsteps, he stood up from his squatting position.

"Miyu-chan is awake now," Gai informed, "The Hokage wants to see you. They're in her room."

Kakashi simply nodded his head in response and followed his friend down the dirt street toward the hospital. They walked through the doors and were told that she was transferred to a different room since she was not in a critical state any longer. Orderlies and nurses bustled by, occasional glances were thrown their way since they were somewhat famous in the shinobi community. A particularly attractive brunette nurse gave Kakashi a seductive glance before hurrying on her way to see her next patient. Often times Kakashi would seek the comfort of another warm body, but nothing more. Maybe he would see her later tonight...

Gai stopped in front of a door labeled "Nakijima" in messy handwriting and allowed the Copy-nin to enter first. He was not surprised to find the rescue team and the Hokage surrounding the rather large room. His bowl-haired friend nodded to him and remained outside shutting the door quietly. Kakashi walked lazily up to join his team and looked anywhere but the red hair girl who was now awake.

She watched him with wary eyes, but said nothing.

"Ah, now that you're here we can debrief quickly so Miyu can rest," The Hokage said, forcing a pleasant tone, "Anko, Tenzou, and Genma have already given their statements, you're the last one."

Kakashi nodded his head and began retelling his account of Miyu's rescue. No one said a word as he went into detail about finding her in the hidden chamber. It was deadly silent when he told them how he killed the Feudal Lord. The expression on everyone's face was contorted in disgust and anger.

But Miyu's face hadn't changed from the calm, collected look she gave him. It bothered him. She was acting as though she had just suffered a cut from a kunai rather than torture and... rape. He avoided her eyes and finished his debrief, looking at the Hokage for a response.

The old man cleared his throat and took a moment before speaking, "Well... that was... You did well, Kakashi. We spoke with the Daimyou of Moon Country and he was happy that the Feudal Lord was dead. He had begun to notice girls disappearing near his palace, but wasn't able to prove anything. Of course," The Hokage looked at Miyu swiftly, "It doesn't make up for the horror Miyu had gone through."

Again, her expression hadn't changed a bit and it unnerved Kakashi greatly.

"Is that all?" Miyu asked softly, "I want to leave as soon as possible."

"One more thing," The Hokage said, looking uncomfortable, "We want you to know that if you need anything, anything at all, you can come to us. We have a great psychological therapist that can-"

"I don't need it," Miyu cut in, her voice as cold as ice, "This is nothing."

Anko gasped, "Miyu..."

Genma and Tenzou gave each other a look, but said nothing.

Kakashi's eyebrow shot up at her tone of voice, "Be respectful to your Hokage." He reprimanded coolly. It was hard to believe this was the girl who had been sobbing into his chest when he found her. Then again that could have just been the shock of being found and saved.

Finally, her calm face turned into a deep scowl as she looked at him.

"It's alright," The Hokage said, "She's gone through a tough time."

He smiled at Miyu and patted her arm, "Get better soon, you won't be given another mission for a few weeks. Take a vacation." And was out the door.

Kakashi frowned at Miyu, striding up to her and saying sharply, "I didn't know you forgot your manners when you joined ANBU."

Genma instantly stepped in between them, "Hey, Hatake, back off-"

"No, Genma, let's hear what this _thing_ has to say." Miyu bit back.

Kakashi had had enough. "Are you still upset about how I treated you as a child? It's been 7 years since then, one would think you'd given up your ridiculous grudge against me but I guess you can move from the past. You're a Jounin and ANBU Captain now, congratulations. I guess you forgot what it means to be respectful since you have your kekkei genkai now." The words tumbled from his mouth without even thinking, she was still recovering and of course she would say snappy things that she normally wouldn't say, but Kakashi didn't care at the moment although a tiny voice in the back of his mind told him to stop. He ignored it.

Miyu sat up poking Kakashi's flak vest hard, her eyes blazing, "Oh ho, you think _I'm_ being rude? I just went through _hell_ and all you care about is getting your stupid commendation from the Hokage. Did you realize that I pushed myself through all this crap so I could prove to you that I _can_ change? Did you even think about anyone else when you disappeared off the face of the planet leaving the little friends you had behind? Think before you talk, Hatake, because you're one walking contradiction. Minato and Obito would be ashamed of how you're acting now."

He didn't know what it was that made him do what he did, but at the mention of his deceased sensei and friend he started seeing red. Too quick for anyone to stop him he grabbed Miyu's hospital gown by the collar and started shaking her hard. No words came to mind, just anger and hurt.

Genma yelped and grabbed Kakashi by his waist, motioning for Tenzou to grab his arms. Wood shot out of the young man's arms and bound Kakashi's arms behind his back while Anko jumped in between him and Miyu.

Miyu was unfazed, though, and just looked at Kakashi like dirt she found beneath her sandals.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Genma shouted, "She's just been through the toughest shit anyone has to go through and you pull this stunt? Get the fuck out, Hatake."

"Gladly." He managed to say before storming out of the room, Tenzou hot on his heels, and running down the hall in a haze of anger ignoring Gai's calls.

Kakashi had not acted this way in a long time and it made him even angrier. She ruffled his feathers so easily, read his emotions so well it was daunting. With a look of her eyes or a single word that fell from her lips she could unravel him.

He hated her.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Genma asked softly.

"I'm fine," Miyu had said for the twentieth time, "Stop coddling me, Genma."

"You've been through a traumatic experience," He said, confused at her calm exterior.

"I'm obviously going to be fine," She said rolling her eyes and staring at him with a deadened expression, "Leave me alone."

"Miyu-chan-" Anko started to say.

"I said leave. Me. Alone." Miyu snarled through gritted teeth, "I don't need pity. I just want to be alone, why does no one understand that?"

Genma and Anko looked at her in shock, and then nodded their heads silently. "Alright, we'll leave." Genma said in a hushed, hurt whisper. The pair walked out slowly, glancing back at the stoic girl.

Miyu watched them leave and felt nothing. No remorse. No guilt. Just nothing. And she revelled in the feeling. Her mission that went horribly wrong changed something in her. Something inside her broke. She no longer felt like an open book of emotions, no, that was taken away from her. Did she care? Not at all. Even before the mission started she began feeling that coldness that came along with acquired strength and skill. She was numb.

Deep within her she tried searching through her heart to feel anything akin to love or care, but there's was just burning anger. She was angry at herself for letting a mere man take advantage of her. She was angry at Kiyoshi-sensei for not saving her. She was angry at Genma for babying her. And most of all, she was angry at Hatake Kakashi for trying to force his way back into her life.

Sure he wanted to make sure she was doing okay since she was the person he saved on his mission, but she could tell by his body language and manner of speech that he wanted to get close to her and make up for the permanent damage he left in her life when she was young. It was too late for that now. Her bitterness towards him had molded itself into a life long goal to surpass and beat him. When he had faded from her memory long ago, she knew that _something_ was driving her to become the best shinobi she could be.

She smirked darkly, Miyu loved the numbness. The emotional anesthesia was working through her, ridding her feelings of anything or anyone. Nothing mattered anymore.

Sighing, she laid her head back down on the uncomfortable pillow and looked out the window. It was sunny and bright. She hoped the numbness would last forever, because in all honesty, that's all she wanted right now.

To be numb for eternity.

* * *

"She's an infuriating little piece of crap," Kakashi was telling Minato at the Memorial stone, his eyes crazed with rage, "I tried to apologize, to sympathize for what she went through, but all she did was say horrible things about you and Obito. I swear she is going to get it one day-"

"Kakashi." A soft voice called to him.

He turned around swiftly, ready to yell at whoever interrupted him but instead he found the Hokage standing a few feet away with a grave expression.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi murmured, bowing slightly, "What brings you out here?"

"I'd like to talk to you about Miyu's condition," He said lightly.

Kakashi stiffened, "I'd rather not talk about that insolent little brat."

The Hokage gave Kakashi a stern look, "You _will_ listen to me, Kakashi, or consider yourself off the ANBU roster list for a few years."

Kakashi sighed irritably and stared at the Hokage hard, "Fine."

Rubbing his neck slowly, the Hokage began, "Miyu has changed considerably these past few years. Something has been driving her to continue getting stronger, but at the same time making her colder and introverted. It's unlike her. But now I observed her while she's been awake, and it seems as though something has made her snap. She's dead inside, Kakashi. There's no glint or light that shines in her eyes now, only anger and dullness. I believe most of it revolves around you, and I would like for you to help her. This isn't her, Kakashi. You know that. I know that. This change for her is... not something that you or I would want for her. Help her find her way back to us, for her sake."

Kakashi weighed the Hokage's words in his mind, he did see the lifeless look in her eyes when the Hokage spoke words of sympathy for her. He noticed her dull glance when Genma placed a comforting hand on her. It was abnormal for someone to be so... dead.

"I'll see what I can do, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said stiffly, he did _not_ want to have to get to know Miyu better, but the Hokage had asked, so... "But I won't promise anything."

"That's all I ask for," The Hokage said, smiling at him, "Just try."

_If everything goes according to plan, then maybe Miyu won't be the only one that's changed_ The Sandaime thought to himself. He had noticed Kakashi's constant absence among the Jounins. While he had made a handful of friends, he never reached out to them. He still held everyone at arm's length and was rarely ever seen outside of ANBU. The Hokage understood the heartbreak he had gone through at a young age. His father committing suicide, Rin and Obito dying one after the other, and his sensei giving his life for the village. Kakashi didn't let anyone in, not after the tragedy that happened to those close to him.

The Hokage turned around and strolled down the dirt path whistling a familiar tune. Kakashi heaved a huge sigh and faced the memorial with an annoyed face, "Looks like I'm going to have a tough mission."

* * *

"Hn..."

"So... is that okay?"

"Does it matter?"

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice here."

"I didn't ask for you to be nice."

"...Will you shut up and just get in the damn room already."

Kakashi glared daggers into Miyu's back as she walked over the threshold of his apartment.

The moment she was released from the hospital the Hokage told her she would be staying at Kakashi's for the time being so he could monitor her behavior and see to her wounds. Genma threw a small fit and demanded for her to stay with him. Kakashi inwardly pleaded for the Hokage to let her stay with Genma, but the old man was resolute. Miyu merely shrugged and went along with whatever the Hokage had planned.

"It's small," She said plainly, "And not very attractive."

Kakashi felt his temple pulse in annoyance, "I didn't ask for you opinion."

"I don't really care if you did or didn't." Miyu deadpanned.

_I swear I'm going to wring her little neck..._ Kakashi thought savagely.

Instead, he looked at her and said in a somewhat calm voice, "The guest bedroom is down there. Go make yourself comfortable... or whatever."

"Nice hosting skills." She commented, then left carrying a large duffel bag.

"Kami-sama save me." Kakashi whispered to the ceiling, rubbing his head in frustration.

This was turning out to be a nightmare and Kakashi was prepared to wake up any time now.

* * *

End Chapter


	4. Cold Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto, but I do own any that are not from the manga/anime.

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 4 - Cold Healing

* * *

Time flew by and before he realized it, it had been 6 months since Miyu had moved in with him against his will. She was supposed to leave after the first month, but the Hokage _insisted_ that she stay in his care longer. Genma was livid, but again was forced to accept the Hokage's word. It wasn't like Kakashi wanted her in his apartment anyways, it was the one place he could get away from all the stress and problems.

His apartment was comfortably big enough for the both of them to live in. He had his bedroom and one guest room that he had turned into a stress-relieving room which consisted of a few yoga mats and punching bag. The living room was fairly large as well, but was pretty bare. A cream colored couch was placed in front of a small fireplace that had a few pictures and trinkets adorning the flat surface. On the other side of the wall was his small book collection. Each row was meticulously organized to suit his reading fancy. Of course, on the very top was his precious Icha Icha books. There were only a couple, but he vowed to buy all of them. Maybe he would have a little talk with a certain white-haired Sannin... The kitchen was fairly small, it had the basic needs. A sink, fridge, stove and microwave. When Miyu moved in, however, more things seemed to occupy the once clear surface. A coffee machine was placed near a toaster she had brought, along with a blender which Kakashi had half the mind to throw out. To annoy him, Miyu would wake up earlier than him and start blending a smoothie at 6 am in the morning. There was no dining table, for Kakashi never had a need for one since the kitchen had an island that acted as an eating surface, four tall chairs surrounded the countertop. In the empty space where a dining table _should_ have been was a very large dog bed. Sometimes, he would allow his ninken to spend the night in his apartment, but damn them if they were going to make a mess in his room.

Miyu and Kakashi had an unspoken agreement to not speak to each other. It would just cause fights and they had gotten tired of it. They only told each other if they were going to go on missions and if they would be out for a long time but sometimes they would just leave without saying a word to one another. Needless to say, the first week living together was complete and utter _hell._

_"Your apartment smells funny."_

_"... It smells like air freshener, oh I forgot, you probably don't use that and your used to your own stink."_

_"I'm pretty sure it's cause of your... dogs."_

_"It's only one dog."_

_"And he stinks."_

_"Of strawberries."_

_"More like crap."_

_"That's it, if you don't like it get the fuck out."_

_"I would, if the Hokage would let me. But thanks for the idea, I'm going to go out for a while. Don't wait up."_

_The door slammed._

_"It's not like I would anyways!"'_

Kakashi rubbed his face hard as he sat at his small kitchen counter with a mug of coffee clutched in his gloved fingers. It was early, the sun barely peeked over the quiet village of Konoha. Miyu was still asleep, after a few months her subconscious had caught up with her and the nightmares began. Countless nights she would awake screaming and muttering about torture and the Feudal Lord. Kakashi would rush to her room blearily wiping his eyes and see the girl thrashing in his guest bed, clutching her head and screaming wordless sounds. Not knowing what to do, he grabbed her first in an attempt to stop her crazed movements, but found her sinking into his embrace and crying in her sleep. He never stayed, though. Once she quieted down, he slipped away to the comfort of his own bed, leaving a fresh memory behind of the delicious warmth she radiated while sleeping in his clutches. The next morning, Miyu wouldn't remember what happened the night before and returned to her usual cold, infuriating self.

Kakashi said nothing. He felt it would be better this way.

Last night was no exception. A piercing shriek woke him from his slumber and he tiredly plodded to her room, seeing her writhe in her bed. He routinely enveloped her in his strong arms and let her sob herself to sleep. But something changed this time. Her eyes opened and looked straight into his charcoal colored one. Glassy and red, her hazel eyes flickered. Her withdrawn, dead exterior was gone, replaced with a myriad of emotions. He could read every single one of them: fear, pain, sadness, loneliness, guilt... And something else he couldn't quite place. She looked utterly beautiful with the moonlight streaming from her window and painting her pale face...

"Kakashi..." She whispered faintly.

Her lips parted wonderfully, breathing her sweet scent on Kakashi's face. He suddenly realized how _close_ they were in their current position. His legs were jammed in between hers, his arms cradled her back and her front was pressed against his. Her face was dangerously close to him. Kakashi felt his face heat up at the contact.

"Urm," He laughed uncomfortably, "You had a nightmare. I was just checking up on you."

"Interesting way to check up on someone." Miyu smirked sleepily.

They stayed that way for a few more minutes, and then Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "Well... You're fine now, so I'll just be going-"

"Please stay." She said so quietly he thought he heard wrong.

Kakashi looked at her questioningly and saw her eyes practically _pleading_ him to stay. "I don't want to be alone."

He mulled over his options in his head, deciding what would be the best for him. The obvious answer was to book it out of there before anything got weird, but he knew he couldn't leave her. She was terrified and lonely and just needed another body to make her feel comforted and safe. Secretly inside him, he wanted the same thing, too.

Sighing, he slid his legs out from her and tightened his hold around her. "Alright." He said simply.

Miyu gave him a sad, empty smile and snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Sleep overcame the silver-haired man instantly and his last thought before drifting off into a blissful slumber was the joy of having someone in his arms.

Now, here he was, contemplating what he should do. Surely she would remember what occurred last night since she was fully functional and conscious. Would she comment about it? Would she tear him to shreds for going to her room while she slept?

He enjoyed the feeling of her soft, supple skin brushing lightly against his as she moved in her sleep. The sound of her light breathing sent tingles up and down his spine. He relished in the warmth of her body and the way it perfectly fit against his. Thankfully he was too sleepy at the time to notice the tiny shorts she was wearing that displayed her creamy, long legs and that tank top that was far too tight to be meant for sleeping. And she wasn't wearing a bra.

Kakashi groaned and slammed his head into the counter. He should _not_ be thinking these things about Miyu. For Kami's sake she was a nuisance!

But her lips looked so full and kissable, Kakashi wanted so badly to lean down and kiss-

_Stop_, he told himself firmly, _Do not finish that thought._

What was happening to him? These feelings were not normal to the Copy-nin and it bothered him. It was only because he had not been with a woman since she had begun staying in his apartment. That was it. He needed to clear his head and find some other body to rid him of his strange feelings toward the red haired woman.

He sighed irritably and tossed his mug into his sink. A loud _clang _bounced off the walls of the kitchen and he made his way to the door, eager to start the door and get away from his intoxicating roommate. He turned, though, and looked at the door of her room. Desire got the better of him, and he walked toward it, opening the door slowly.

There, in the white blankets of her bed, Miyu lay entangled in the sheets. Her red hair was tousled messily around her pillow, giving her a look as if she had just had a wild night of crazy sex. Her arms were thrown over around her bed, dangling a little over the edge. A small smile was on her lips as she slept. Her mile long, toned legs just teased Kakashi since they were only covered by small drawstring shorts. He could see the edge of her white lace panties poking out from above the waistband of her shorts since her small tanktop had ridden up. His gaze stopped at her chest. Her top had ridden up so much, it taunted him to just reveal the rest of her body. The under curve of her breasts were peeking out of the tanktop. Kakashi felt an incredible warmth not on his face, but somewhere far south on his body. All she had to do was move a little more to reveal the two mounds of flesh Kakashi was itching to feel.

A small groan escaped her pink lips and Kakashi was almost undone. He swore his pants were getting unnaturally tight.

_'BAM BAM BAM'_

Kakashi jumped slightly and left the room in a hurry, seeing her stir at the noise.

_'BAM BAM BAM'_

He cursed under his breath and looked down at his pants. He slapped his forehead and tried to think of things to make his unpleasant little friend go away.

"Open up Hatake, it's me." Genma's voice shouted beyond the other side of his door.

That got him to calm down. He plucked one of his Icha Icha volumes off his shelf and slid it into his pocket.

Kakashi opened the door smoothly, "I was just on my way out."

"The Hokage has a mission for us," The caramel haired ninja smirked, sliding his metallic Senbon across his lips, "How's Miyu?"

Kakashi shrugged, "We don't talk."

"Hm..." Genma mused, "Anyways, let's go. Hey, are you alright?"

Kakashi looked at him confusedly.

"You're really red," His friend said, "Spend too much time out in the sun?"

"Oh... uh... really hot shower." Kakashi said lamely.

Genma chuckled, "Of course."

* * *

"How is Miyu?" The Hokage asked.

Kakashi and Genma had just entered the Hokage's office and stood around comfortably waiting for the Sandaime to finish placing seals on mission scrolls. He started off giving Kakashi an A-ranked labeled scroll and discussing the arduous details of it. Then he easily slid in the subject about his insufferable, yet strangely desirable, roommate.

"Alright..."

"Has she seen Hiyoshi at all?"

"She refuses to see him."

"Hm... how about her fits?"

"Still having nightmares," Kakashi reported, "They're becoming less frequent now."

"That's wonderful," The older man said, "She hasn't been on an ANBU mission in a while and she hasn't met her squad yet either. Do you think it's time to get her back in the ranks?"

Genma hissed softly indignantly but said nothing.

The Hokage looked Kakashi levelly, "I'm letting you decide since you've been monitoring her for the past 6 months, Kakashi. Use your best judgment."

Kakashi said calmly with no moment's hesitation, "She's ready to lead her squad."

The Hokage smiled pleasantly, "Good, good. Let her know before you leave on your mission, Kakashi."

They bowed and left the Hokage Tower in a poof of smoke.

"Are you sure she's ready?" Genma asked with a hint of nervousness.

"She'll be fine," Kakashi reaffirmed.

_As long as she's far away from me as long as possible, I'll keep my sanity_ He thought.

They parted ways once Kakashi had reached his apartment. He entered through his bedroom window silently. A presence in his room caused him to stiffen and look toward his doorway. There, in her tiny shorts and short tanktop, stood Miyu, staring at him impassively.

"Morning." He said, giving her his well-known eye crinkle.

"What were you doing in my room last night." She said coolly, ignoring his attempt to be amiable.

"You were having a nightmare," Kakashi sighed, "You've been having fits ever since you moved in."

"So, groping me in my sleep was supposed to help me?"

"I wasn't groping you. God, it's you're so difficult." Kakashi ground out.

Miyu shrugged her shoulders, turning around and walking away with a definite sway in her hips. Kakashi felt his mouth go dry. Why all of a sudden was he feeling these things toward her?

"The Hokage wants you to suit up in your ANBU uniform. He's introducing you to your squad." Kakashi said to her retreating back.

Her steps halted. She turned slowly and for once, while she was fully awake and conscious, her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said scratching the back of his head, "Report to him as soon as possible."

A smile bloomed on her cold exterior and it took the Copy-nin aback. She looked breathtakingly amazing when she smiled. Miyu saw his incredulous look and dropped the smile on her face, glaring at him.

"What's with that look." She snapped.

"I've never seen you... smile like that."

"I'm just glad to finally get a chance to beat someone into a pulp since the Hokage forbade me to do that to you," Miyu smirked.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye, "Right." He said.

"Well, then, I'm gonna get ready and then head out," She said offhandedly.

He waved sarcastically then shut the door between them. He listened to her soft footsteps fly around their apartment - _his, _his apartment - and within moments, her presence disappeared from the building.

"Good riddance." Kakashi grumbled to himself, flopping onto his bed and slipping his good eye shut. He had about 4 hours to kill before he met with Genma and the rest of his team for their mission.

Slowly drifting off into a euphoric slumber, a certain red haired girl entered his dreams. He was holding her, touching her, _feeling_ her against him. Not just physically, but mentally, too. Everything surrounding him was her; her scent, her golden eyes, her creamy skin. In his dream he was holding her in a tight hug as they overlooked the village. She was smiling at him and nuzzling her head in his chest.

Kakashi had never felt such an overwhelming sense of happiness.

As their eyes met, he felt his face warm quickly. Her full, pink lips were inching towards his and he twitched in anticipation. Before he could feel those luscious lips on his own masked ones, his eye flew open and he lurched his body into a sitting position.

He groaned and rubbed his face in annoyance. It was such a nice dream... too bad it was about _her._ What was it about her? Never had he felt this way and here she comes strolling up out of the blue and his body is betraying him. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and chucked his headband off his forehead to wipe the sheen of perspiration that had formed. While his mind was actively banishing the forbidden dream, his body was aching for her.

"Get ahold of yourself, Hatake." He muttered to himself, raking a hand through his silver hair.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore, she had to go whether the Hokage liked it or not. He would speak to the old man when they got back from their mission.

Speaking about missions...

The silver-haired man looked at his alarm clock and found he was already an hour and a half late.

Time for a nice, _ice cold_ shower.

* * *

"How long is this mission?"

"Not too long, should be back tonight. Maybe around 10?"

"Good. Let's hit up the pub, yeah?"

"... Sure, why not."

Genma looked at his teammate in surprise. Kakashi rarely _ever_accepted his invitation to join him at the bar, not without a bit of prodding and pushing. He looked at his silver-haired companion with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, that's a first." Genma smirked.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked distractedly, scanning the contents of the mission scroll one last time.

"You accepting a bar invite. Right off the bat? It's a little odd..."

"I'm just looking to forget some stuff, it's not a big deal." Kakashi frowned, finally looking at his friend.

"Looking for some... _companionship_?" Genma wiggle his eyebrows mischievously.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but kept silent.

That was enough information for Genma to know what was going through his best friend's mind. It was not unusual for a shinobi, male or female, to look for physical contact every once in a while. Ninja weren't known to hold relationships, it wasn't part of their job requirement. Those who had the luck to find someone who wouldn't die on them was rare. Especially since he and Kakashi were at the budding age of 19 and 17, they _needed_ some physical release since the Hokage seemed to like sending the younger, teen generation out on a billion missions every year. Genma himself never had a girlfriend, unless you count a young brunette that left the village with Tsunade years ago.

It was strange for Kakashi, though. Genma never pegged him as the type to hook up and leave, he assumed Kakashi was a serious, long term relationship kind of guy. But, he was always full of surprises.

"Let's go." Kakashi urged, leaping into the leafy forest outside the gates.

The caramel haired man sighed deeply, slipping a metallic Senbon in his mouth and jumping after his friend.

* * *

The Hokage was lounging his plushy armchair when a strong, very strong presence appeared at his bay window. He didn't turn, but called out, "Come in, Miyu-chan."

The red headed girl leapt gracefully next to the Hokage's desk and walked around so she stood calm in front of him. He leaned back in his chair and eyed the girl closely, analyzing her from head to toe. A weaker kunoichi would wither under his intense gaze, but Miyu was anything but weak. She held his stare with her head held a little too high, daring him to say anything against her.

She thought she was healing quite nicely, her wounds were nothing but faint scars on her pale skin. The medics had developed a way to repair... what would have been permanently broken for her. The moment Miyu woke up, she knew everything would change. She would be treated like some porcelain doll by everyone, like some weak, sniveling fool. But she wouldn't become that, she would hide and stow away any emotions she held. Hiyoshi broke her resolve when he visited her at the hospital a few days after she woke up.

_"Hey there, Miyu-chan," He said softly, playing with a strand of her hair and smiling, "How you holding up?"_

_"I'm fine," Miyu said carefully, keeping her emotions in control. She was still bitter and resentful that he had allowed her to be taken, but she knew he couldn't, he was buried under rubble and facing more enemy shinobi._

_He continued to touch her hair and stroke her skin tenderly. Finally he said, "I'm sorry, I-"_

_"Don't," She whispered, "Don't say anything. Please. Let me be."_

_"No," He said in a strangled voice, falling to his knees, "It was all my fault. I should have been more aware. If I had been more cautious then you wouldn't have been... wouldn't have been-"_

_"Raped?" Miyu hissed between her teeth, tears spilling from her eyes._

_Hiyoshi closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath, "I'm so sorry."_

_"Stop saying that!" Miyu shouted, turning to her ex-sensei angrily, "I'm trying to forget it! Just leave me alone, you old fool! What's wrong with you? Are you feeling guilty for letting Kushina die?! Huh?! You let another girl get away and be taken by another man, feeling bad you couldn't-"_

_A slap rang in the small white room._

_Hiyoshi's eyes were full of hurt and anger, "Don't ever speak of her like that. Ever."_

_Miyu's head had snapped back from the force of his hit, she turned slowly, her eyes blank and emotionless. Blood trickled from her lips and bruise was beginning to form on her cheek._

_"Get out." She whispered._

_Hiyoshi looked at his student, in realization of what he had just done. He drew his hand back if it were on fire and pleaded, "I'm so sorry... I don't know what made me do that, Miyu-"_

_"Leave!" Miyu screeched._

_ANBU appeared in her room in an instant latching their gloved hands on the distraught man._

Miyu shook the memory from her head inwardly and continued to stare at her Hokage.

"So..." The older man said slowly, "Kakashi has told me you are ready to get back on ANBU?"

"I am more than ready, Hokage-sama," Miyu said confidently, though her eyes remained cold and distant.

"Very well then, I've informed your team. You are to meet them at the ANBU training center at 1500."

Miyu bowed stiffly, "I will need my ANBU gear that you took from me."

The Hokage nodded, "We'll have them at Kakashi's apartment after we're done here."

"There's more?"

"How are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Fine." Came her quick response.

"Really now, Miyu-chan," The Hokage admonished gently, "I wasn't named the Hokage for no reason."

Miyu frowned, "Really, Hokage-sama, I've been doing great."

"I would have thought by now that you and Kakashi would be talking more, maybe becoming friends?"

"I don't need you to act like my parent," Miyu snorted, "Kakashi and I will never become friends. He's not worth my time."

The Hokage sighed, "Alright, alright, hurry on home, little one. You're gear should be there by the time you get home."

Miyu bowed again and left as silent as she came.

"I'm worried about you, Nakijima Miyu," The Hokage said softly, staring out the window into the bright sunny day.

* * *

End chapter.


	5. An Accord

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto, but I do own any that are not from the manga/anime.

A Beautiful Mess

Chapter 5 - An Accord

* * *

As dusk settled around the quiet village of Konoha, two ANBU clad shinobi walked through the gates dragging their feet and sighing heavily. It had been a difficult mission for the two, and while neither of them were injured, they were pretty bruised almost everywhere. But that didn't stop the Senbon chewing ANBU to bound forward and smirk at his silent partner.

"Ready for the bar, Hatake?"

Kakashi groaned.

"Do I have-"

"You promised." Genma sang, slapping his friend's back, "Besides I thought you were looking for a little release, eh?"

"Fine, fine," Kakashi conceded, "Let's drop our bags off and then go."

"I'm right next to the bar, you can drop it off there."

* * *

The pub was raucous and loud when the two men walked in. The lights were dimmed and soft rock music played in the background. It was a bar mostly for shinobi, but a few civilians were seen here and there. A chorus of "Hey its Hatake and Shiranui!" rang through the room. Genma grinned and waved at the patrons of the bar, winking at a few young ladies. Kakashi gave a cursory glance at the crowd and noted they were the only ANBU present. That's how it's alway been. Every night there would be, at most, one ANBU squad at the pub, it was just tradition.

Genma looked around and smiled seductively, Kakashi knew Genma _loved_ it when he was one of the only ANBU around. Women seemed to find this really sexy and he always had a young, attractive woman hanging on his arm when he left the bar. So, like every other night, Kakashi and Genma slid onto a table with two chairs and ordered sake, beer, and shots of whiskey.

They began debriefing the mission amongst one another as they sipped their alcohol. All of a sudden Genma's eyes trailed over Kakashi's shoulder and his eyes widened. He set his beer down with a thud and smirked widely, sliding his Senbon sensually over his lips. Kakashi turned to look over his shoulder and saw sitting at a table, a four man ANBU team.

"I think that's Miyu-chan." Genma told Kakashi, "I'd recognize that body in that uniform anywhere."

Oh, how true that was. Miyu was sitting at the head of the table, smirking at her rambunctious team. Kakashi guessed they were new recruits and she was their Captain. They were about his age, although since he's been in ANBU much longer than them, they seemed very young. She looked _really_ good in her ANBU uniform. He noticed she removed her white vest armor and slung it over her chair, revealing a tight black sleeveless turtleneck that outlined her every muscle and curve. Of course, his eyes strayed to her chest and remained their a little longer than he should have.

Kakashi was able to get a good look at her team and felt a strange sensation. They were all males, and one of them was eyeing her rather... hungrily. He frowned, Kakashi didn't like that look. Everyone else seemed oblivious to their teammates piercing stare

Miyu's eyes lit up and she started laughing behind her hand and throwing her head back. Kakashi had imagined her making a completely different sound while she threw her head back. His pants started to tighten just a bit.

Gritting his teeth, he quickly turned his head away and glared at his cup.

"What's eating at you?" Genma inquired, his eyes still on the red headed beauty.

"Nothing," Kakashi bit back, throwing back his shot of whiskey and hissing as it burned down his throat.

A young, brunette waitress with very nice ample breasts came to their table and pushed her body against Kakashi's arm and asked in a low, sultry voice, "Anything I can get for ya, hun?"

Kakashi looked the waitress up and down and decided she would do, "Another shot of whiskey, and maybe something else... but I'll ask you later." He said, giving her an intense look.

The woman flushed a bright pink and nodded mutely, looking back every now and then at the Copy-nin.

Genma whistled, "Smooth, Hatake. She's not bad, not bad at all."

Kakashi grunted in response. He didn't care about any emotional attachment, he just _really _needed the sex, and he needed it soon.

A loud noise caught their attention a few moments later, it came from Miyu's table. Turning in his chair, he saw a small row of shot glasses aligned on Miyu's side and on her teammates side.

"C'mon, Hikari!" Miyu slurred, punching her teammate lately on his shoulder. He winced and glared at her. "We gotta beat these two bastards."

"Not a chance, sempai," Her teammate slurred right back. He was the one that was giving her less than appropriate looks. Kakashi noted he had short black hair and bright green eyes, "You're done after this."

"Sh-shut up Daisuke," Miyu hiccuped, snatching a glass of amber liquid from the table and throwing it back.

Hikari whooped and chugged down another glass, shaking his head from the taste.

Daisuke's partner, the last teammate, smirked behind round glasses and picked up a glass, "You may have beat us during training, but we beat you at drinking."

"Pfft." Miyu snorted, "Don't get cocky now, Kazuki."

This banter went on for another 10 minutes, along with shouts of "15 shots!" "20 shots!" "25 shots!" until finally, poor Hikari slid off his seat and passed out. Miyu looked over unsteadily and frowned, "I guess we're done for tonight boys, someone take Hikari home."

"Aw, c'mon sempai," Daisuke whined, sliding his seat closer to Miyu and draping his arm over her chair, "You're still in the game."

"I'm already pretty drunk," Miyu laughed, pushing her chair back and knocking over a few glasses, "We'll call it a tie and continue tomorrow night."

"I'll walk you home, Kazuki can take Hikari home." Daisuke said smirking.

Miyu glanced at him, "Did you really just suggest to walk your Captain home?"

He shrugged, "I'm a gentleman, sempai." Daisuke reached over and wrapped his arm around her body and nuzzled his face in her neck, and then a loud crash resounded in the pub.

All talking ceased.

Daisuke was flat on his back on the table. Shot glasses fell tinkling to the floor, shattering. Miyu was holding him by his neck, standing impassively.

"Ey, what's goin' on here?" The bartender asked, glaring at Miyu.

"We'll pay for the glasses," Miyu said coolly, any trace of inebriation gone, "I just need to put my _kohai_ in place."

The bartender took one look at her cold glare and shuffled off, muttering about shinobi and their goddamn rowdiness.

"Now, where was I," Miyu hissed, leaning close to Daisuke's face, "Don't touch me like that again, do you understand? I am your Captain, your team leader, _not_ some woman you can take advantage of when she drinks a bit. If I ever see you do that to me or another lady here you will be punished severely. Do I make myself clear?"

Daisuke nodded his head silently, his eyes wide with fear.

"I said," Miyu growled, tightening her hold on his neck, "Do. I. Make. My. Self. Clear."

"Y-y-es." Daisuke spluttered, clutching at her immensely strong hold.

Miyu tossed him off the table onto the floor and snapped at Kazuki, "Take this thing home."

"Hai, sempai." Kazuki said quietly. He picked Daisuke up and rushed out of the bar.

Composing herself, Miyu reached for her vest and slid it on without zipping it up and looked around. Her eyes fell on Kakashi and her grimace deepened. She tore her gaze away and picked Hikari up and slung him over her shoulder as if he were a rag doll. Kakashi was definitely sure he heard a few glasses drop in surprise.

"Sorry for disturbing," She called out, "Resume whatever you were doing, we'll be leaving."

With that, she glided smoothly to the door and left silently.

No one in the bar moved. Then someone barked out in laughter and the whole pub resumed their drinking and talking. Genma looked at Kakashi with wide eyes.

"Holy shit," He chuckled, removing his cap like headband off his shoulder length hair ruffling it, "Miyu sure knows how to scare men off."

Kakashi was staring at the wooden grains in his table intently. Genma's words sounded muffled as his heart pounded in his chest. He wasn't at all scared by Miyu's actions, in all actuality he was _turned on_. Throughout the entire event, Kakashi just watched her perfect muscles flex instinctively and in a blur smash that good for nothing lecher onto the table. Her hair shined in the low light of the bar, shadowing her features and making her look feral and dark. Sweat glistened on her neck and arms, accentuating the contour of her body. Maybe it was something about a woman taking control. He didn't think anything looked sexier. Especially when she lifted Hikari onto her shoulder. He noted how pink her cheeks were, and her beautiful eyes glazed over from her alcohol intake.

But when she grimaced at him, he felt a tug of unease.

"Yo, Hatake, you alright there?" Genma waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Huh?" Kakashi mumbled stupidly, glancing at his friend.

"Man, you are _out_ of it!" Genma crowed, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you just got a hard-on from seeing Miyu-chan scare the shit out of her subordinate."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him. _Sweet, sweet truth in those words_, his inner mind cackled evilly.

"I'm gonna head out." Kakashi said, throwing some ryo on the table.

"Aw, come on!" Genma pouted, "The night is still young. Or are you planning on taking that waitress and showing her a good time?"

"I'm too tired," Kakashi said lamely, "I think I'll hit the hay."

Genma shrugged, he was not one to pry into Kakashi's life unless absolutely necessary, "Suit yourself. You have to write the mission report then."

"Hai, hai."

* * *

When Kakashi stepped onto the threshold of his apartment, he realized that Miyu wasn't there. He sniffed around, but only smelled the scent of washed laundry and a faint hint of something sweet, but no red haired girl was seen sleeping in her bed or in the bathroom. Kakashi frowned.

At that moment, the door to his apartment opened behind him and he saw a tired looking ANBU plod inside. She shot him a glance before removing her vest and plopping on the cream colored couch. Kakashi remained silent and watched her lazily.

"Stop being a freak," She grumbled, placing a hand on her forehead, "You're weirding me out by watching me."

Kakashi didn't respond and instead walked over to the kitchen island and sat at one of the four tall chairs.

"Your team is interesting." He commented, steeping his long fingers, "Quite... energetic."

"They are very reliable and strong men," Miyu snapped, "Don't judge Daisuke just because of his little.. display."

"I'm not saying they're incompetent," Kakashi retorted, anger building inside him, "I'm just telling you that they're not like normal recruits."

"Well, we'll soon be the best Assassin Specialist unit in all of ANBU." She said smugly.

"Sure, sure," Kakashi grunted, too tired to talk. He slid off one of his chairs and sat at the opposite end of the couch. Miyu stiffened and scooted away from him a bit more.

"When will the hostility stop?" Kakashi murmured, leaning his head back on the couch and turning so his good eye was watching her lazily.

"What do you mean?" Miyu asked innocently.

"You know damn well what I mean," Kakashi hissed softly, "What can I do to get you to stop hating me and being so cold? We're roommates, might as well _try _and get along."

"Nothing you can do now can heal this hole you left in my heart," Miyu growled, "That day changed everything for me and I couldn't be happier. Why on Earth would I want to be friends with an elitist snob who cares only for himself?"

"Might want to look in the mirror, cause you're just like that now." Kakashi ground out.

They glared at each other for a good few minutes, until Miyu started laughing quietly. Kakashi stared at her questioningly but she just waved him off.

"You're a piece of work, you know that, Hatake?" Miyu chuckled, cracking her neck, "Out of nowhere you want to be friendly now? Hah."

He was tired of fighting and arguing, so Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Like I said, we're going to be living together for a while, so we can either find the good in this situation or continue to let this tension hang over us. Your choice."

Miyu eyed him steadily, "How about this, you fight me and if you win, we'll work out our issues, but if _I_ win, then we go back to our daily routine of ignoring each other."

"Deal." Kakashi said confidently.

Miyu held her hand out and he gripped it, hard. She flashed him a feral grin and squeezed his fingers, their muscles tightening over each other. Almost instantly they whipped their hands back and started laughing.

"You better get some rest, Hatake," Miyu yawned, standing up and stretching her arms, "You're going to need it after the beating you're gonna get."

"Hn." He grunted back, flipping himself off the couch and padding to his room.

"See you at training ground three at 8. Goodnight, Kakashi-kun." She purred and then began cackling as she disappeared into her room.

* * *

The sun's early rays streamed into the Copy-nin's room, illuminating each surface. Kakashi's eyes opened blearily, looking around before turning his body so he was on his back. The soft orange light warmed his face and he felt a sense of calm wash over him. Glancing at his alarm clock, he noted that he had about an hour and a half to get to the meeting spot. He debated whether he should be deliberately late to piss off Miyu.

His mind began to wander again as he swept a lazy eye across him small, somewhat bare room. Much to most of his friend's disbelief, his room was filled with personal items and pictures. He didn't understand why everyone thought he lived in a room with just bare walls, dressers, and a bed. Kakashi didn't think he was _that_ aloof. Then again, he didn't really care.

At the foot of his bed was a short, wooden chest. It was old and carved delicately with the names of each member of the Hatake clan. The cover of the chest was a large, intricate family tree with names dating before Konoha was even built. Sadly, the tree began to grow smaller and smaller until only one lone name stood out at the bottom.

_Hatake Kakashi_.

He sighed. Being the last of a clan was sort of depressing, if you die then your lineage dies too. Not very uplifting especially if you're a ninja.

Behind his head was a windowsill adorned with pictures along with his faithful potted plant. It was a very healthy plant, sometimes a little flower would bloom in its leafy arms. He named it Ukki. His mother had planted it when he was a boy, and when she died, he didn't know how to tend a garden so this was the only plant he was able to save.

Various pictures surrounded the small window ledge. There were one or two of Kakashi as a boy, posing with his mother and father. Another one was of him in his Jounin/Chuunin uniform, glaring sulkily at the camera. He had a picture with his father, this was before he began wearing a mask. Kakashi was a carbon copy of Hatake Sakumo. The very last picture was one that Kakashi would stare at often and sometimes bring to the cenotaph, it helps him speak with his dead teammates.

The picture was of himself, Obito, Rin, and Minato, right after they became a team.

Kakashi threw off his shuriken comforter and stepped lightly to the bathroom. He peeked into Miyu's room, but found her bed empty.

After a quick shower he debated on wearing his Jounin outfit or his ANBU uniform. Opting for the latter, he sifted through piles of torn and bloodied ANBU uniforms until he found a fresh one. He made a mental note to exchange his used uniforms for new ones. Snapping the last clasp of his vest in place, Kakashi slid his porcelain mask over his head and grabbed his ready-made pack along with his signature white blade and headed out of his apartment through his window. He had about another half hour until 8, so he decided to stop by the Memorial before meeting with his infamous roommate.

Kakashi sat in front of the stone cenotaph and began talking to his deceased team.

"Miyu was being difficult again last night, sensei," He began, rubbing the back of his head and staring at the light morning sky, "She was at the bar with her new ANBU team, one of her subordinates was getting a little too touchy with her and she pretty much put him in his place. I tried talking to her when we got back to my apartment, but she gave me the cold shoulder. _She_ decided that we should spar and if I win, we were going to work out our issues in our... friendship."

The word sounded foreign to Kakashi when referring to Miyu, but it was something that he needed to have with her in order to function in his own home. Kakashi sighed, staring at another name on the Memorial stone.

"She did become a great kunoichi, Obito. You were right, you always had faith in people even if others didn't. Maybe that's what we're missing around here. I'm taking good care of your gift, I might even use it on Miyu today. I still don't know how to control it properly. I _would_ go to your family, but I'm pretty sure I'm not welcome around there."

Kakashi looked toward the rising sun and decided to head towards the training ground.

He was confident he would win the spar, but the memory of her strength and prowess even when totally inebriated floated in his mind and suddenly the Copy-nin wasn't so sure about the fight. Kakashi sighed inwardly.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

End Chapter


End file.
